Dark Storms and Secrets Unveiled (DN
Hey everyone! :3 This is the sequel for Deadly Nightshade and Starlit Skies. If you haven't already, check it out! Prologue Starlight watched as the large black smear on the sky that was the two police officers, carting Coldsoul off to prison. Since he was very dangerous, Starlight knew that he would be in one of the most high-security prisons in Pyrrhia. She grinned silently, shaking her head. They were still looking for Dr. Mastermind, and she knew that they would never find him. She turned to watch the other NightWing leave, his lab coat flapping in the wind. It wasn't his fault he was roped in with Coldsoul... Starlight snorted. Coldsoul? More like Clodsoul. ''She suddenly imagined a clod of angry-looking dirt with ice-blue eyes and laughed a bit. Her face fell as she remembered her sister... Or, as she knew now, her foster sister. Nightshade Brewster. Somehow, the strange NightWing assassin avoided worse prison than Coldsoul, just because no one was brave enough to go into the cellar with Coldsoul. A rush of anxiety filled her suddenly. ''Wait a minute... She remembered that she had left Mr. Witherwings in Nightshade's company... ALONE. Her heart pounding, she raced into the kitchen, to see Mr. Witherwings slowly fall to his knees. Starlight opened her mouth to scream, but it was too late. He was gone before his head hit the ground, his eyes blank and lifeless, a ghost of a smile still on his snout. "NIGHTSHADE!!" Starlight shouted at her sister. "WHAT IS FREAKING WRONG WITH YOU???" "WHAT??" Nightshade demanded. "I was just evening out the score! Now I'm better than Coldsoul!" Starlight faceclawed. "It doesn't matter now! Who cares how many dragons you killed?" Nightshade fell silent. Trembling slightly, Starlight picked up the glass that had dropped to the floor. The glass, once filled with red liquid, was almost totally empty. Only a small amount of liquid remained. Making a disgusted face, Starlight took the tainted cup and pitcher and dumped the remaining liquid out the window. Nightshade's jaw dropped in shock. "I spent hours mixing that!" She complained. "Mix something more useful," Starlight told her. "Like maybe some antidotes." Nightshade gave her an injured look, taking the pitcher and cup and washing them out with soap and water. Starlight sighed, looking down at Mr. Witherwings's body. "What're we gonna do?" Starlight muttered. "Not only is Mr. Witherwings, the principal of Happy Dale, dead, but I don't think there is anyone to take you to Happy Dale." Nightshade frowned at the ground. Her eyes flicked back and forth between Starlight and Mr. Witherwings's body. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, you could escort me there!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Starlight said, backing up. "Me? Holy Roman Empire, what've you been drinking?" Nightshade frowned again, but at her instead. "You could take me there. Besides, the Roman Empire died out years ago. None of the NightWings that were in that organization are alive today. Why use it as an exclamation, All-Star?" "I'm not going to take you to a place I don't know abou-" Starlight was cut off. "Pleeeease?" Nightshade gave her the puppy eyes. Starlight paused. "Okay, fine. I'll go with you." "Yay!" Nightshade cheered. She hugged Starlight, who awkwardly sat there with a what-did-I-do-to-deserve-this look on her face. Was this a really good idea? ''Starlight wondered. Chapter 1 Starlight and Nightshade were winging their way to the middle of the island, where Happy Dale was located. Starlight had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw Happy Dale. The word 'fortress' may seem like a strong word, but for Happy Dale, it was an UNDERSTATEMENT. It was huge, towering over every tree and mountain around it. It was carved out of dark stone, like obsidian and onyx. Gigantic pillars sat on the sides of the rough, rocky pathway leading up to the enormous doors. Hissing snakes were carved into the pillars, their diamond-shaped heads seeming to stare at them as they slowly padded to the doors. Vines grew on them as well, making it seem like even more snakes were growing on them. There was a banner up between the two pillars closest to the doors. It had a hissing green snake on a silver-and-red background, and in bold letters it said: '''AB OVO, ABSURDUM EST BONA. '(From the egg, absurdity is good). Starlight reached up to grab one of the door handles. The heavy ring was in the shape of a serpent, its mouth open, fangs showing, hissing ferociously. Sighing, Starlight rapped the door with it. Seconds later, an ancient-looking NightWing answered the door. "Now who're you whippersnappers?" He said, his bones creaking as he stepped back to let them enter. "Nightshade here has entered into Happy Dale," Starlight told the NightWing. "Nightshade? I see... Where's Dr. Witherwings?" The NightWing asked. Starlight gulped. "He's dead, sir," Starlight said. She put her best sad look on, staring at the floor. "He died of an allergic reaction. An ingredient in a special juice cocktail that he drank." "What?" The old NightWing exclaimed. "By tooth and claw, Witherwings is dead? Who will be the new administrator of Happy Dale?" He suddenly looked straight at Starlight. "YOU would make a fine administrator. Besides, from what I heard from your pal Separateheart, you have the greatest qualities of an administrator... You are patient..." Starlight had a tell-me-about-it ''expression on her face at that time. "Courageous... and, most of all, responsible." Starlight turned red. "Um... Well..." She suddenly heard a voice in her head. It was the old NightWing's. ''You also have to watch your siblings, girl. Don't forget about that... "Fine," She heard herself say. "I will." "Good..." The NightWing suddenly smiled, his teeth yellow and stained. "My name is Intentionreader. As I showed you just now, I have telepathy. Don't worry. I'll stay out of your head." Nightshade frowned, not knowing what Intentionreader meant by that. She had not heard what he had told Starlight. Starlight nodded, understanding. "Come with me, and I'll give you a tour," Intentionreader said to them, leading them out of the main room and into the different rooms of Happy Dale. There were small dormitories that each dragon (or dragonet) stayed in. Some had two nests, so two dragons could stay in it. Others only had one. Two SeaWings were standing in the hallway, chatting amiably. Starlight looked away, and then did a double take. The dragonets looked so similar, one could barely tell the difference! It was like two SeaWing dragonets, one sea-green one with violet eyes, and one dark blue one with orange eyes were chopped in half vertically. The four halves were put together strangely, so one side was dark blue with one orange eye, and the other side was green with violet eyes. They looked over at them, making it even more obvious that they were two different colors. One side of their face was blue, and the other side was green. "Hello," The male dragonet, who had dark blue scales on his left side, said to Starlight and Nightshade. "My name is Albacore. My sister is-" "Abalone," The female dragonet, whose blue side was on her right, said, padding over and shaking Starlight's talon. "We formally welcome-" "You to Happy Dale," Albacore finished for her. "We're-" "Twins, as you might have already been able to tell," Abalone added. "And we commonly-" "Finish each other's sentences," Albacore added. "So, welcome-" "To Happy Dale." Abalone paused. "How long are you staying?" "I'm becoming the new principal of Happy Dale," Starlight said. The expressions of the two SeaWing dragonet lit up, and they grinned at her. "Mr. Witherwings retired?" Albacore asked. "No, he-" Starlight was cut off. "Did he dissolve in a pool of boiling acid?" Abalone offered. "Or did he-" "Fall off a cliff with his wings tied up?" Albacore finished. "Did sharks-" "Devour him?" Abalone put in. "No, he died of an allergic reaction," Starlight said, exasperated. "He didn't dissolve or get eaten by sharks, much less fall off a cliff." "Oh," Abalone said, mildly disappointed. "We don't-" "Like him that much," Albacore said. "He was-" "Boring and mean," Abalone added. "But you'll be different-" "Right?" Albacore asked hopefully. Starlight paused. "Umm... I'm not mean, nor am I boring." Nightshade mouthed, YES, SHE IS BORING. ''Starlight whacked her with her tail. The dragonets grinned with pleasure. "Great!" Albacore exclaimed. "We-" "Can't wait to get to know you!" Abalone finished. "Go on-" "With the tour, then!" Albacore added. Starlight looked at Nightshade, shrugged, and left with Intentionreader to see the other rooms and places. As Starlight passed one room, she noticed that a white dragon was asleep in it. She looked like a NightWing, but had pure white scales, as if she were albino. Seeing a dragon that was asleep during the day surprised Starlight. So did what the dragon had as decorations in the room. Whoever the dragon was, she had a real obsession over the three moons. There were paintings of the three moons, there were drawings tacked up on the walls of the moons, and there were even models of the moons, hanging from string from the ceiling. Nightshade and Intentionreader turned around again, seeing that she had stopped moving. "That's Moonessence," Intentionreader told Starlight, seeing who she was looking at. "She was born as a sickly dragonet, but was given a potion by her parents. It cured her, but made her an albino dragonet permanently. Since she's a NightWing and has white scales the color of the moons, she became convinced she was the essence of the moon and had powers over the moon. She's obsessed over them." "Whoa," Starlight said. So there ''were dragons as insane as her foster brother Separateheart. "She's nocturnal," Intentionreader said, rolling his eyes. "Never will get up unless one of the moons are in the sky. You should've seen her on the brightest night. She kept on threatening everyone that she would use her moon powers on them. C'mon. Leave Moony to her sleep." "Erm... Okay," Starlight said, leaving the doorway and catching up to them. The young NightWing, as she traversed her new quarters as principal of Happy Dale, had no idea of what was happening about fifty miles away, at the highest security prison on Night Island. Chapter 2 The Prison Within the Dark wasn't a very happy place. Slender scientists rushed by prison cells, hurriedly jotting down notes about prisoners that they had observed. Burly prison guards stood at the entrance to every cell, watching the dragon within's every move. All except one, however. Within the strongest cell of them all, a certain NightWing was lying on a large square platform. Small suction cups connected to his neck and wings trailed back with thin cords to a large machine, which recorded his heartbeat. Thick shackles, studded with special bumps that indicated where the anesthetic was flowing into his body, encircled his wrists, ankles, and tail. There were cords connecting to the shackles, pumping in more anesthetic. They led to a panel about a foot away from his tail. There was a small slot on top for the needlelike key to enter, to unlock the shackles. Almost like in an arena fashion, dragons were standing up on the tops of the walls. Unwilling to go near him, they observed him from up above, constantly pointing their spears at him in case he awoke somehow. Of course, they didn't need to. The dragon was so deeply knocked out, he was starting to lose all of what made him him. He was nothing, and nothing was he. His ice-blue eyes were barely opened, the world blurry out of the eyelids. The darkness was enticing, and he was tempted to sink down into the darkness and never resurface. Just sit in peace below the waves of blackness, free and satisfied. His heart, however, was still as cold as before. As he gave in, his mind gave one more desperate push: A dream. Coldsoul was standing in a dark room. The ceiling was entirely gray shadows. There was a small patch of light patterning the floor, slashed through by the imprints of metal bars. Pangs of hunger filled him, and he squeezed his eyes shut, fighting off the pain and the desire to fall to the ground. Every second felt like hours, every moment feeling like hours as he sat there, trying to ignore all the pain and terror. He had never been this deeply in pain before. Even when the RainWing tried to stab him with a spear, he just had the Doctor patch it up for him. With a loud CREEAK, the cell door opened. Coldsoul looked up to look into the smirking face of his worst enemy. She was holding the keys, twirling them around her claws. "Starlight," He said, ice coating the word. Then, he realized that he could simply use her as a way to get food. "You're a kind dragon, right? Would you do your brother a favor and-" "No, I won't do YOU a favor," Starlight said, sneering at him. "You can just rot here and die, for all I care. You're not even my brother. Just go fall off a cliff and get eaten by sharks. Not that they'd really want to eat you." Calmly, she strolled out. Coldsoul opened his mouth to protest, but she was gone. He was left in the dark again, alone and lost within the hopelessness of the situation. Just as he reached the point where he would welcome death himself, he awoke, his eyes wide with shock. Everything came back to him in a rush. His life, his memories, his goals, his fall at the claws of... "Starlight," He snarled, barely audibly. Up above him, a few NightWing guards were having lunch: raw duck, with the feathers still on it. "Who's that prisoner again?" One asked. "Pretty new to be locked up in the Worst of All." "That's Coldsoul Brewster," The other said, taking another bite. "Mm... He was wanted in all the kingdoms for murdering 12 dragons, I think. Or was it 13? Whatever." "Why didn't they execute him already?" The first NightWing asked, frowning. "If he was that bad..." "The anesthetic is so strong, it'll wipe away everything," The second explained. "It was developed by Mastermind himself. He'll be dead soon, since the anesthetic took root. As long as he doesn't get a grip again... We won't have Coldsoul much longer." They laughed together, deriving pleasure from this. None of them noticed that one of the feathers had floated down and landed in the slender keyhole, fitting perfectly. Coldsoul had, however. Straining against the hold, he flicked his tail, fitting it around it and pushing down. I'm not a RainWing, for moons' sake! At last, there was a click. The shackles fell off, falling to the floor with a clank. The suction cups detached themselves from his wings and neck. He stood up, proud and tall, and took off. The guards jumped, the alarm bells ringing, and tried to get to their stations in a chaotic mess. Coldsoul threw one off the platform, barging past them. A few guards threw their spears at them, but he dodged them all, even grabbing one and throwing it right back at the guard. His rage burned through him as though his blood was on fire. He wouldn't let a few puny soldiers stop him from getting revenge on his sister! Opening his mouth, he blasted a few with fire, racing past them all and leaping up into the sky. As the prison alarms wailed behind him, and the screeches of raging wardens, angered that the guards had let him go, reached deafening tones, Coldsoul began winging his way back to the place where he was originally going to make his base: The Brewster mansion. For I am Coldsoul, ''He thought. ''And Coldsoul is I. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Starlight365)